Gundam Seed Destiny: The Keepers of Justice
by Dante Cross
Summary: After the Earth's nuclear strike on Plant a secret team of mobile suit pilots and a secret set of gundams were created to counter act the threats to Zaft, little do the candidates know that there is a dark secret behind it all. [READ AND REVIEW]
1. Prelude part 1:The Day Before

**Gundam Seed: The Keepers of Justice**

**Prelude I**

"Shit, shit, shit," Dante said as he dodged the blasts from the on-coming Mobile armours. Dante span in the air and fired back at the armour that had fired upon him. He hit the missile it was carrying and caused it to explode. Dante span the Gundam around, his orange hair flicking past his hazel eyes as it moved.  
Dante fired at the X-302 mobile armour as it circled him, stopping every so often to change direction.  
Dante stopped; he heard a beeping and span around just in time to see a bolt coming straight at him.  
"Oh Fu…" he said as the bolt hit his cockpit, causing the simulation powered down.

Dante sighed and stood up, saluting the commanding officer.  
"Good work Ensign Cross," the officer said, saluting Dante. "Though you did die at the end of that simulation you are still far superior in comparison to the other candidates for this team, only a few others came close to matching your score… We will consider you very carefully in the future. We request that you come back tomorrow at 8:00am for team work analysis simulations, ok?"  
"Sir." Dante said, not moving any muscles except his mouth.  
"You're team will consist of 3 other candidates, " a woman next to the commanding officer said. "Kiara Cage, Tamara Ferring and Matthew Wyte. Ok?"  
"Ma'am" Dante said, again not moving a muscle.  
"Very well, you are dismissed." The man said, saluting Dante.

Dante lowered his arm, stuffed his hands in his pockets and floated out of the room. Dante, like most, if not all Zaft soldiers, was, and is, a coordinator. he floated out into the corridor, and stopped, looking to the side at Matthew Wyte, his best friend and room mate on the space colony 'Tetra 2'  
"How'd your simulation go? I hear your on my team tomorrow." Dante said, grabbing the moving rail on the wall and soaring along-side Matt down the corridor.  
"Went ok, I died. You?" Matt said airily.  
"Same, best score so far though apparently."  
"Good for you. Any idea when we'll know the final team?"  
"After the final test I suppose… any idea when we'll know the mission we're training for?"  
"After the team appointments I suppose. Though I heard rumours that we'll be taking out the Earth Alliance installation on the moon."  
"Didn't that go down before Jachin Due did? Didn't Jachin Due take it down?" came the voice of Kiara Cage, Dante's girl friend, coming around the corner.  
"Hey, yeah, but they we're bound to re-build weren't they?" Dante said, moving back a little bit to make room for Kiara on the rail.  
"I suppose, it's a shame, I was hoping for something with a little more fun to it. I mean those new Gundams in the hangar look sweet."  
"Hold on there darling, you aint been picked yet." Matt said, jokingly. "Then again you are the president's favourite niece"  
"Wouldn't that work against her?" Dante asked. "he doesn't want her in a situation where she could die."  
"that's true…" Kiara said. "it doesn't matter, anyway, I'm gonna go get some sleep, catch you guys in the morning?"  
"Hey Kiara it's only 6:40. why you going to bed." Dante asked,  
"I need my beauty sleep, and I don't sleep well before simulations, so I give myself longer." She said, turning around. "G'night." She said, kissing Dante and pushing off, into her quarters, knocking into Tamara Ferring, her roommate, as she passed her.  
"Hey guys," Tamara said, grabbing the rail.  
"Hey Tam, how's it going? Ready for the team battle tomorrow?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be, officer Kim told me that we'll be doing the Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala 'Jachin Due' battle simulation."  
"The one when they had Freedom and Justice?" Dante asked  
"Uh-huh." Tamara muttered  
"So we're getting to use the new suits finally I assume." Matt said.  
"God I hope so, I mean we'll be helpless in those bloody Ginn's we've been using." Tamara said. "Well anyway, this is my stop, later guys."  
"Later Tamara"  
Tamara pushed off into the only bar on that side of the colony, drifting up to the front.  
"So where are we going tonight?" Matt asked, turning a corner, going towards their room.  
"I think I might just go to bed, I was hoping to go out, but if Kiara's already down for the night… I just don't feel like it."  
"Ok," Matt said, "well I'm gonna just go to the shooting range."  
"Cool, talk to you later." Dante said as he pushed off of the rail into his room.

"Attention!" the ranking officer shouted.  
The four pilots stood at attention, saluting the 8 inspectors, viewing from the balcony above them.  
"Today we will be testing you in combat. You must work together using our latest gundam designs." The officer who seemed to be in charge said looking down at the Ensigns. "Kiara Cage, you will pilot the Swift Gundam, specialty: speed. Dante Cross, you will be piloting the Knight Gundam, specialty: close range combat. Tamara Ferring, you will be controlling the Neon Gundam, specialty: explosives Matthew Wyte, you will pilot the Ghost Gundam, specialty: stealth. Understood?"  
"Sir!" all four pilots shouted.  
"Very well, the simulation is a real battle from the last war. You must gain access to the Artemis space station. You must get past the defensive barrier and then battle Kira Yamato in the Aile Strike Gundam and Mu La Flaga in the Mobieus Zero. Good luck, please, go ahead."  
The team nodded and turned towards the 4 pods in the centre of the room. They walked over and sat inside, turning on their computers and waiting to begin.

"Ok, lets see…" Dante said bringing up the Knight Gundam's specs.  
A voice sounded in the cockpit in conjunction to the information being processed in Dante's mind.  
"Though the Knight gundam specialises in close combat and is equipped for such with assault knifes, twin beam sabres, and a copy of the Gerbera Straight, it is also equipped with a 57mm high-energy beam rifle and a 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS. "  
"Cool." Dante said, rocketing out of the ship in the simulation.


	2. Prelude part 2: The Battle of Artemis

**Gundam Seed Destiny: The Keepers of Justice **

**PreludeII**

Dante stared out over the Artemis asteroid battle station. The impenetrable shield covered the entire thing, not one millimetre was left unguarded while the team was in sight.  
"They can't keep it up all the time, can they?" Dante asked, flicking through his information database, looking for Artemis.  
"They would have to use a nuclear generator for that, and they didn't have jammer cancellers when this scenario happened." Tamara said.  
"Any idea what the team did last time?" Matt asked.  
"They hung back while the pilot of the Blitz Gundam, Nicol Amalfi, used stealth generators on his ship to infiltrate and destroy a shield generator."  
"I guess that's my cue then." Matt said, disappearing from radar and from sight.  
"Come on, let's head back." Dante said, turning in the Knight and soaring away.

The three remaining team members watched the Artemis space station from afar, not letting the enemy know of its movements.  
Dante waited, watching for… something, silently waiting.  
"What are we looking for exactly?" Kiara asked, suddenly turning her suits head to look at Dante.  
"We are waiting for an explosion of some sort." Dante said, still watching, not moving his eyes, even for a second.  
That's when it happened; a small explosion on the surface of the asteroid signalled the start of the attack.  
Dante pressed forward on his accelerator and headed in. the shield appeared, though large sections were missing, allowing the team access.  
Guns began to fire and mobile armours were now bearing down on him. He pulled out his beam rifle and began firing, causing small explosions every so often.  
Dante didn't stop moving, all the time he was being attacked; he fired forward, going at his top speed into the hangar of the asteroid.

Up ahead Dante could see the archangel just as it launched the Aile. Dante fired, hitting the Aile's gun and causing it to explode.  
Kira, in the Aile, reached up and drew his beam sabres, igniting them as Dante drew closer.  
Dante, being the honourable pilot that he is, threw the gun aside and drew his own beam sabres, coming to a hold near the Aile.  
"Matt, take out the mobile armours, Tamara, you help him. Kiara, use your speed to out-fly Mwu La Flaga. I'm gonna take out Kira, ok?"  
"Got it." Kiara said, spiralling away, towards the Mobius zero.  
"Understood." Matt said, coming to a hold and soaring back towards the armours that were chasing him.  
"So long as you don't take all the credit for this." Tamara laughed, spinning around and sending a barrage of missiles everywhere.

Dante turned to Kira and raised his sabres, igniting them. He flew forwards, just as Kira did the same, spinning, clashing sabres as they passed. Dante pressed full on his boost to stop and go straight back at Kira. He slashed at the Aile Gundam, only to be out-manoeuvred and have his sabres both cut in two, barely missing his hands.  
Dante dropped the blades immediately and grabbed the assault knives, throwing them at Kira as he soared back towards Dante.  
Kira dodged, passing Dante's left and cut off his arm. Dante staggered backwards a long way and almost took another hit, but was able to draw his final weapon, the gerbera Straight and block. Dante pushed Kira back and span around, cutting clean through the Aile's legs, only to see the Arch Angel fire upon him. The large red and white beam broke through him, burning through his Gundam and his body; his part was over, the simulation powered down.


	3. Prelude part 3: The Darkness Project

**Gundam Seed Destiny: The Keepers of Justice **

**Prelude III**

Dante slammed his fist onto the controls as he got out of the pod. "I don't believe it, I finally get my chance and I blew it." Dante sighed. He looked around, Matt Kiara and Tamara were already waiting.  
"You guys as well?" he asked, floating over to them.  
"No." Matt said. "Only us, they completed their missions, we'll have to see what they make of this. They might keep them and two members of the other team."  
"I'll put in a good word for you guys." Kiara said out of the corner of her mouth as the examiners stepped up to the balcony again. One of the examiners pressed a button and it descended to the candidates.

"Attention!" one of them said as the lead soldier stepped up.  
"Ahe-hem" the leader said, "Candidate 17, Tamara Ferring. You did as commanded and protected Candidate 48, Matthew Wyte, as best you could. You have been selected as the controller of the Neon in the future team." He handed her a badge in the shape of a strange star.  
"Candidate 22, Kiara Cage. Your task, handed to you by team leader Dante Cage, was to take on the Mobeus Zero. You completed this task using your crafts manoeuvrability and beam sabre, cutting it's guns away and then attacking the main body. You have been selected as the pilot of the Swift in the future team." He handed her the star.  
"Candidate 48, Matthew Wyte. Your tasks were to take out the shield and then survive the attack; you were unable to do this. Due to your inability to dodge large particle cannons you were destroyed along with your suit. This said the other candidate for the Ghost had the same problem so a written test will be given to determine which of you is best suited for the team." Matt saluted and allowed the leader to continue on.  
"Candidate 75, Dante Cage. You were team leader and, due to your decisions a team member, and yourself, died. You did however complete your task of destroying the strike Gundam. Though I would have preferred it if you had merely disabled it, you will be given the chance to redeem yourself with an examination." Dante saluted.  
"Candidates 17 and 22, dismissed, Candidates 48, and 75 please follow these men."

Dante and Matt were led into a dark small room. Two desks in the centre of the room were illuminated, but that wasn't what Matt and Dante were looking at. Behind the desks were bloodstained walls.  
"What is this?" Dante said turning around. He stepped back as the three men raised their pistols.  
"What's going on?" Matt said, getting into a defensive position.  
"You know too much about the Darkness program." One of the soldiers said, "you must be terminated."  
"The… The what?" Dante asked,  
"The Darkness program, the operation you have been preparing for." The soldier cocked his gun. "enough talk…"  
Matt looked at Dante and Dante nodded. Dante ran forwards, ducking down slightly as the first guard's bullet grazed his shoulder. As he reached the soldier he rammed his shoulder into his gut, knocking him out. Matt leapt over Dante and span, kicking both the other soldiers in the head while their attention was on Dante.  
"I don't know what's going on but I think we should get out of here." Matt said, taking one of the guns and opening the door.  
"What about the girls?" Dante asked taking a gun and stepping out into the corridor.  
"They got onto the team, they'll be fine."  
"Ok… let's go."  
Dante and met walked down the corridor, guns behind their backs in case they saw someone that wasn't trying to kill them.

The pair turned a corner and saluted to a group of soldiers as they passed. It was then that an alarm sounded.  
"_Spies have been located within the base… I repeat, Spies for the earth alliance have been located within the base. Please restrain Dante Cross and Matthew Wyte._"  
The soldiers stopped and turned towards them, raising their guns.  
"Shit…" Dante said, raising his pistol at the 20 or so soldiers.  
"Don't look like we're getting out of this." Matt said.  
"Throw us your gu…" a soldier started, but stopped as his brains hit the wall.  
"What the." The soldiers said, turning around.  
"A-Andrew Waltfeld and…" the soldier said, raising his gun and Waltfeld and his small group of soldiers. "Kill him!"  
Waltfeld's soldiers got into formation and fired off all of their guns, killing the soldiers.  
"Dante Cross, Matthew Wyte?" Waltfeld asked, stepping forwards.  
"Erm… yes?" the boys said, raising their hands and dropping their guns.  
"Put your arms down, you're coming with us." Waltfeld said, pulling the boys towards the door they had come from.  
The boys looked at each other and followed.


	4. Prelude part 4: Sovreign and Liberty

**Gundam Seed Destiny: The Keepers of Justice **

**Prelude IV**

"What's going on?" Dante said, running at Waltfeld's side.  
"That's what we would like to find out from you, but not now, now we must get to the hangar." He said, grabbing his own arm and ripping away a prosthetic arm to reveal a shotgun.  
Dante nodded as he followed the soldiers into an elevator.  
Waltfeld pressed the button that led to the hangar and the doors closed.  
"What the heck are you doing here?" Dante asked, pulling a pair of handguns from the soldier's holsters, handing one to Matt.  
"What do you mean?" Waltfeld asked, waiting anxiously for the lift to open.  
"well, lets see, you have been labelled a traitor, and you suddenly appear just as we're about to die? What gives?" Dante asked.  
"You can ask your cousin when we get back to the Eternal." Waltfeld said.  
"My… Lacus?"

The group ran through corridors, all the while shooting at soldiers as they appeared. They were on the final stretch, Waltfeld had pointed out the shuttle they would be taking, but that was when Dante saw it.  
Dante skidded to a hold at the entrance to a hangar where two Gundams stood, waiting to be piloted. They weren't any of the four they had used previously, they were new models, models he had not seen before.  
"Matt, c'mon!" Dante shouted.  
"Boys, we have to go." Waltfeld shouted, stopping and running back.  
"Then go!" Dante shouted, pointing up at the Gundams.  
"Oh… good enough for me." Waltfeld said, smiling and running after the soldiers.

Dante and Matt made their way across the hangar, not spotted by anyone; they were all too busy trying to blast the shuttle out of the sky.  
"Ok, I'll take that one, you take this one." Dante said, running across and grabbing the chord to pull him up. Dante looked around, the other Gundam was already moving, its armour was white and it's boosters looked like red wings.  
Dante looked up at the Gundam he was about to use. It was almost identical, save for the wing colour.  
"Ok, here it is." Dante said, hoping into the cockpit. He turned it on and closed the cockpit.  
'Generation  
Unsubdued  
Nuclear  
Drive  
AssaultModule'  
Dante read it, his hands tapping at buttons, customizing it to his own liking when the Gundam's title appeared. "X32C-Liberty" Dante read, looking up at the screens around him. He pressed a button and Matt appeared.  
"X32D-Sovreign" Matt muttered, looking at the main screen. He looked up. "Oh, hey Dante, ready to get outa here?"  
"lets go!" Dante said, raising his Lupus beam rifle. He aimed the gun between the two hangar doors just as some soldiers came into the room.  
Dante pulled the trigger. The doors exploded and flew away.  
"come on." Matt said going ahead of Dante.  
Dante nodded and followed suit. He watched the floor, he could see now what he had done as the soldiers of zafte flooded out into space...he was about to leave Zaft forever… he couldn't go back, not now.  
The doors at the other end were open, the atmosphere was becoming de-pressurised.  
"Shit." He said as his boosters exploded into life, getting him and Matt out of there.


	5. Chapter 1: The Eternal

**Gundam Seed: The Keepers of Justice**

**Chapter 1:  
****The Eternal**

Dante stared up at the ceiling above his bed on the Eternal, pondering the events that had taken place all that time ago, a whole week ago. There were 34 tiles above him, he had gotten bored and counted them.  
Dante pulled himself up and looked around. To his right was a wall, a completely white wall with a strip of photo booth pictures which himself and Kiara, his girlfriend… no, ex-girlfriend. To his left was another bed, it was unmade and the owner had left it. The wall beside the bed was undecorated; save for the schematics of the X32D-Sovreign pinned up, with weak points and blind spots circled. At the end of each bed was a desk and a computer, both of which connected to a wardrobe and separate showers. The one on the opposite side of the room was on, and a person was inside.  
The shower turned off and the towel that hung from the door disappeared. A few seconds went by and then a person emerged. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and his body was quite toned. The boy, Candidate 48, Matthew Wyte, stepped out and wiped his hair. The light shone over it and revealed blue dyed areas.  
Matt walked across the room and got dressed from the clothes strewn across his side of the floor.  
"Why does nothing interesting ever happen to us?" Dante sighed, turning his head towards Matt.  
"What?" Matt asked as he buttoned up his 'Three Ships Alliance' uniform.  
"Why does nothing interesting ever happen to us?"  
Matt looked momentarily stunned, and then said, "you mean… you mean apart from almost being shot by our comrades, breaking out of a military space instillation, stealing the most advanced Gundams in the solar system and finding out, from your cousin, Lacus Clyne, who you should have mentioned you were related to, that we had been involved in a planet wide genocide operation?"  
"Well when you put it like that it sounds interesting, though it did all happen over a week ago." Dante said, now watching the front doors.  
"Over a week… It was only last Tuesday." Matt said, a little annoyed.  
"And today is Wednesday, so it was technically over a week ago." Dante turned and stood up. "I got nothing to do on this ship." Dante sighed.  
"Don't worry, the enemy will make their move soon enough, but for now you should run some simulations on the data we got on the 4 Gundams of Darkness."  
"I'll do it later." He sighed, sitting on the seat by the computer. "Hey, out of interest why is this ship in a group called the three ships alliance? What is it?"  
"It was an alliance between the Eternal, from ZAFT, the Arch Angel, from Earth Alliance, and the Kusanagi from Orb. All state of the art vessels, all rogue to their countries… except the Kusanagi seeing as they had no country left to be rogue to… well anyway, they fought against both sides of the conflict in the last war and ended it."  
"And what happened to the Kusanagi and the Arch angel?" Dante asked.  
"Well the Arch angel is on earth, it was originally hidden from the world, like the eternal, but, well, it had to re-surface about 6 months ago."  
"And the Kusanagi?"  
"Not a clue. I think it disassembled and the main part returned to orb in case of another emergency."  
"With that Cagalli girl I suppose."  
"No, according to records she boarded the Arch Angel. She would have returned to orb after the war, but, well lets just say her husband needed to stay aboard he Arch Angel due to the anti-coordinator feeling across the entire planet, except the ZAFT owned places, though they quickly rolled out as many pilots as they could. Though the war was over the conflict was still raging."  
"No kidding, we were on a team to cause mass genocide dude, I think that kinda speaks for itself."  
Matt smiled and buttoned up the last on his top. "Come on we're due in the hangar for maintenance."  
"Do we have to?"  
"Well no, not if you let someone else touch your Gundam."  
"Nobody touches the Liberty! It's funny that. This entire war is about liberty and I wont let anyone touch mine, even though liberty should be passed around. I'm coming." He sighed, buttoning up his top and running after his best friend.

"What do you mean an accident?" Dante shouted at the maintenance officer. "What did you do to my Gundam?" he pushed off of the wall and flew up into the air to the cockpit. He got in and started running diagnostics.  
"Weapons… fine, armour… fine, cameras, boosters, shields… all fine." Dante sighed and looked around at his controls confused. He shook his head and leapt out, looking down at the maintenance officer. "Ok, I give, what did you do?" he shouted.  
The officer merely pointed at the Gundam's foot, where there seemed to be a large red splodge. Dante floated down and looked at it. "I'm sorry sir, it was an accident, we were carrying paint and… well… I tripped."  
Dante stared blankly at the Gundam's foot and then turned to the officer.  
"That's it? You're joking right?" he said, a little surprised.  
"er… y-yes sir, I mean no sir, I am serious."  
Dante started to laugh. "it's ok man, what's your name?"  
"Kody sir, Kody Oliver."  
"Well Kody, I'm gonna be piloting that thing against other gundams, fighting as hard as I can to stay alive, it's quite likely that they'll take my leg off, I donthey, is this you?  
Think a bit of paint matters… so long as it's in a decent colour, and I do happen to like red."  
The Officer, Kody smiled. "well, sir,"  
"call me Dante."  
"ok, well, Dante, here's your report, it has information on the striker packs which I think can be adapted to suit the Liberty. I'll leave that with…" before Kody could finish what he was saying a siren sounded throughout the ship and Lacus Clyne's voice came on the speakers.  
"_pilots, to your gundams we have a ZAFT squadron decending on our position, Eternal will provide support, god speed, Liberty, Sovreign please, look after yourselves._"  
Dante nodded and turned back to Kody. "see you in a while, I'll try to let them get the leg first." He joked, patting him on the shoulder and pushing off towards the liberty's cockpit.  
Dante climbed in and strapped himself in, closing the doors. He held on as he felt the ship transport him into the launch bay.  
The three lights changed from red to green and the abort sign now read 'Launch.'  
"Dante Cross, Liberty, Launching!" came Dante's voice across the intercom as he jetted out of the ship, turning on his Phase shift armour.


	6. Chapter 2: The Darkness Begins

**Gundam Seed: The Keepers of Justice**

**Chapter 2:  
The Darkness begins**

Dante burst out of the eternal, quickly followed by Matt, both drawing their beam rifles in one hand and one of their beam sabres in the other.  
As the ships closed in it was obvious they didn't just want a chat. Mobile suits were ejected from the carriers and the battle cruiser readied itself to launch it's own vehicles, probably a Gundam or two. Dante watched, not moving and then the flagship, a Minerva class ship with mostly black paint, launched its gundams, four in all.  
"Oh god… it's the Knight, the Swift, the Neon, and the Ghost… Kiara." Dante said, staring in horror at their enemies.  
"Dante, pull yourself together." Matt shouted, his face appearing on the screen above Dante's head.  
"I can't fight them!" Dante said, glaring at matt.  
"And you don't have to, we'll just tell them about the Darkness program." Matt said, flicking off the camera.  
Dante pushed forward and lowered his beam rifle. There was a bang and the swift fired a shot.  
"Shit!" Dante said, raising his shield and blocking it.  
"_Dante!_" came Waltfeld's voice. "_What are you doing?_"  
"I… the pilot… The Swift's pilot is my girlfriend!" Dante shouted, blasting forward and blocking another few shots.  
"_That's Kiara?_" came Lacus' voice. "_Dante, return to the ship, you are no use to use if you cannot fight._"  
"No, but I can reason with them." Dante said, pressing a few communication buttons. Finally a face he almost recognised appeared. Kiara looked a lot different, she had suitcases under her eyes and a strange glazed sort of look in her eyes. "K-Kiara?" the girl raised her head.  
"D-Dante… You… but… your dead… you betrayed us…" she mumbled.  
"No, they tried to kill me and Matt, apparently 'cos we weren't good enough, but we were rescued." Dante said, slowing as the swift stopped.  
"You betrayed us…"  
"No… ZAFT betrayed me, look, you've got to know what your involved in…" Kiara looked away, obviously at another screen. "K-Kiara?"  
Kiara stared at the other screen, speaking to someone else. "but… but I… What? No… But…" Kiara turned towards Dante's screen again. "I don't believe you… you scum I can't believe what you did… You WILL die."  
"Wh-what?" Dante raised his arm and his beam shield appeared, blocking the attacks that she had sent his way. "KIARA!" Dante shouted and the screen turned off.  
"God dammit!" he muttered. He span around. Kiara had gone, she really was fast, and Dante had no idea where she had gone.  
There was an explosion behind him. He span around to see the swift's guns and limbs exploding and the main body floating back to its carrier. Dante looked to his left, the Sovereign had fired, and to his left an X88S-Gaia Gundam in the classic Waltfeld colours had done the same.  
"Dante!" came Waltfelds voice. Dante looked up at the screen. "Go back to the ship!"  
"No." Dante said clearly. A tear ran down his cheek. "No, I will fight, I will destroy those who turned her against me…"  
Something, he didn't know what, clicked inside Dante's mind and everything became clear. He pushed forward on the boosters of the liberty and pressed a button. The radar on his dashboard began to beep; it was circling all of his enemies. It only took a few seconds and when it was done, so were the enemy mobile suits.  
Dante pulled on the trigger and all of his guns, 7 in all, locked into place and fired.  
All across the three ships alliance pilot's screens explosions were taking place, though three silhouettes remained.  
"I'll take the Knight, Matt, you take the Ghost, use your cloaking abilities if you have them, and Waltfeld…"  
"Call me Andy."  
Dante nodded, "Andy, take on Tamara, I don't think either of us should."  
Waltfeld nodded. "Done."  
"Ok, move out." To Dante's right the Sovereign disappeared, as did the ghost up ahead, though he could still see it on radar. To his left the Gaia was flying off towards the Neon, dodging attacks from the destruction queen as it attempted to beat it.  
Dante discarded his hand held guns and turned off his attached guns. He drew his other beam sabre and lit it, connecting the two ends together, creating a dual ended sword, so to speak.  
"And you knight, are mine." He muttered, pushing his booster to full.  
Dante sped off, up towards the Gundam. It raised it's beam rifle and fired, Dante's shield was up immediately, blocking it. he threw th shield back as the blast hit and lost it. The Knight fired again, but Dante dodged the attack. Dante reached the Knight and cut it's blade in half, spinning around and stabbing through the chest, disabling it.  
Dante raised a foot and kicked the knight in it's chest and blasted off.  
The Knights head turned slightly towards the command carrier. Dante looked at the others, they seemed to be doing the same, and then they blasted off, back to their ship.  
"_Come back, we'll continue around to the drop zone while they make repairs._" Came Lacus' voice again as Dante's head calmed down, and he went back to normal.


End file.
